


At Home

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-13
Updated: 2008-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	At Home

Title: At Home  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's challenge: #72: Sleepy, and for [](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/)'s MDC: ‘forget the party, let’s stay home.’  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Extreme fluff! *hands out insulin*

  
~

At Home

~

Finding Draco sleeping on the couch, Harry considered waking him before deciding to join him instead. After all, it wasn’t every day they got to nap together.

Magically expanding the couch, Harry wrapped himself around Draco before drifting off. It seemed only seconds later that he was being kissed awake.

“Let’s go, sleepy,” Draco murmured against his lips.

Harry blinked up at him. “Go?”

“Pansy’s party, remember?”

Harry yawned. “Do we have to?”

“Unless you’ve a better idea,” Draco said hopefully.

“We could always stay here and shag.”

Draco grinned. “Well, in that case, forget the party, let’s stay home.”

~


End file.
